Wounded Honor
by InkHeart17
Summary: Prince Zuko has finally captured the Avatar! But on his way home, he recieves some very upsetting news. Victory is bittersweet. How will he cope? On Hiatus
1. A Long Awaited Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from this story.

**Wounded Honor**

**A Long Awaited Victory**

The port of Croce was bathed in blue twilight as night fell. A Fire Nation ship sat anchored in the harbor with the many fishing boats. The Dragon of the West stood on deck, watching the lights flicker inside the town's dwellings. His nephew would stay at Port Croce one more day to re-supply as they had originally intended to when they weighed anchor this morning. With a sigh, Iroh turned to go below deck.

Iroh encountered no one in the many passages of the ship. Everyone was asleep. _Well_, thought the General, _it has been an eventful day._ Iroh stopped in front of the door to his nephew's room. Without hesitation, Iroh opened the door and quietly stepped into the room.

Prince Zuko was lying on his cot, sheets wrapped around his toned body. Iroh walked over to his nephew. Sometimes his nephew lay awake in bed thinking about the various things that plagued his mind. Tonight, the General saw, with satisfaction, that his nephew was sound asleep. Iroh smiled to himself. Zuko had found peace after many months of insomnia. Iroh made to kneel down on the floor. His joints protested loudly, but he achieved to sit comfortably on his knees, looking down at his nephew. From here, Iroh could see a slight smile at the corners of Prince Zuko's mouth.

_What are you dreaming about?_ Iroh wondered. _You deserve happiness after all you've been through. It's so nice to see you smile (not smirk) again._ Iroh stroked Zuko's brow gently. The prince muttered something Iroh couldn't understand. Not wanting to rouse the exhausted teenager, he took his leave. Iroh went into his own room, next to Zuko's. He took off his shoulder pads and breast plate. After placing them on their stand, he proceeded to untie the sash of his under robe. After slipping into his sleeping trousers, Iroh lay down on his cot. Before drifting off to sleep, his mind asked again what Zuko was dreaming about to put such a smile on his face.

Zuko was, in fact, dreaming about the events of the day. They had lowered anchor in Croce's harbor and had taken the river boat (now repaired from the waterfall incident) to the docks. Zuko had planned to restock on barrels of fresh water and food, buy extra engine parts (just in case), and get more candles for his meditation table.

Instead, he had seen the Water Tribe girl exiting a shop. At first, he thought he had better make sure it was the right girl. He couldn't tell from this distance and there was no sense in getting his hopes up. Then again, how many other Water Tribe girls would be at a Northern Earth Kingdom port? He fell into step behind her. In a crowded market, you could get away with invading someone's personal space. She hadn't seemed to notice him at all and he was able to get a good look at her. He could see the knot used to tie the ribbon necklace she wore and when she turned her head slightly to the left to look into a dress shop, he was certain it was her. He had had two opportunities to examine her face. The first was when he had tied her to that tree, but it had been nighttime. The second was when he had to put her and that boy up onto that cursed bounty hunter's shir shu. There was no mistake now. Zuko smirked and fell back a ways but kept her in sight at all times.

He kept on her aimless trail, eager to see the Avatar join her side. Zuko shadowed her through the marketplace for a half hour, steadily losing his patience. The girl was just browsing in any little shop she passed but she never bought anything. _She knows what she'd like to buy, _Zuko had thought bitterly, _but she doesn't have the money being a peasant_. Zuko sighed inwardly. It appeared the girl was by herself on a mere browsing spree. _Well, _thought Zuko,_ the Avatar might not be with her now, but he is definitely in Croce; Or on the outskirts with that fluffy bison of his._ Zuko had a second wind of patience and he continued to stalk the Waterbender for the rest of her time in the marketplace. Zuko was soon rewarded for his diligence because the girl started making her way toward the outskirts of the town.

He couldn't stay close to her anymore. There was no place for him to hide if she chose to turn around. He watched from an alley as the girl strolled across an open field toward the gently rolling hills in the distance.

When she disappeared over the first hill, Zuko jogged through the field after her. When he reached the top, he crouched in the tall grass and watched her climb the second hill. As she began her descent on the other side, Zuko stood up and sprinted after her once more. He repeated this for three more hills before he saw the Avatar's bison lounging in the sun.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. He spotted the girl at the foot of the hill before she turned and disappeared inside of it. _There must be a cave_, thought Zuko. He looked around and could see no other entrance. Zuko smirked. _This is perfect for an ambush_, he said to himself.

The prince turned and ran back toward Croce. He bade one of his crew members to gather the others and practically had to drag his uncle away from an antique shop. When his crew was assembled in front of him, Zuko announced they were to have council back on the ship. Confused, the crew members exchanged glances but they boarded the river boat without complaint.

In the bridge, Zuko had explained he knew where the Avatar was and they were going to make another attempt at capturing him. Zuko began to outline his plan to the crew for ambushing the cave. If the soldiers were well-organized and worked together, he saw no reason for failure.

After making sure everyone knew their part, Zuko ordered them all to the boat. Before setting off across the field, Zuko bought a large net, iron stakes, four mallets, three handkerchiefs, and a bottle of liquefied keyjan root (for subduing hostiles) in the marketplace. Iroh was content to shop some more. The General stated that this was Zuko's quest and he didn't need to be worrying about an old man. Zuko had agreed with little persuasion needed and he and the soldiers set off, leaving General Iroh to his obsessive shopping.

After trekking over the five hills, Zuko and his men were standing around the cave. They could hear the voices of the "traveling trio" inside. The attack had to be swift and unified. Two soldiers stood above the mouth of the cave, holding the large net. Several stakes and two mallets lay beside them. Two more soldiers stood ready at opposite sides of the cave's entrance with the other two mallets and the rest of the stakes. Zuko motioned for a fifth soldier to draw his sword. The man soundlessly unsheathed his blade and held it at the ready. Zuko looked around at the rest of his crew. He had chosen the stronger, more able-bodied firebenders to assist him in the battle that was to take place. The men had their jaws set as they waited for the prince's command. Zuko took a deep breath and nodded to them.

The prince and his firebending crew members rushed into the cave. As soon as they were inside, the soldiers perched above the cave's entrance dropped a side of the net down to the soldiers waiting at the bottom. Moving as one, the four of them each took a corner of the net and drove the iron pegs into the ground with their mallets, sealing the cave's occupants inside. It wasn't much of a barrier, but it would delay the escape of the Avatar and his companions, if only for a moment.

Zuko wasted no time in attacking. He threw a punch and a kick at the startled trio. The Water Tribe boy was the first to recover from the soldiers' sudden appearance. He pulled the girl and the Avatar out harm's way and drew his bent blade.

Remembering the time the unusual weapon had hit his head in the South Pole, Zuko snarled at the boy. The boy charged, screaming his ridiculous war cry before flinging the boomerang at Prince Zuko. Zuko side-stepped it easily and discreetly heated up the air as it passed. The blade sailed back to its owner's hand.

"Ow!" The boy winced as he dropped his scalding hot weapon and nursed his now burnt hand. Lieutenant Jee stepped up and gave the boy a quick chop across the windpipe. The boy opened his mouth trying to gulp down air, but Jee's simple move made it temporarily impossible for the boy to breathe. Jee seemed to be keeping the boy well in check and Zuko turned to the Avatar and the girl. Zuko's men stood back, as ordered, waiting to assist their prince when the opportunity presented itself.

The assault on her brother had brought the girl to her senses. By now, she had uncorked her waterskin canteen and was preparing a water whip. Zuko sent a fiery punch at the girl. While it didn't burn her, it did break her concentration on holding the water. The ground instantly drank the liquid and there was nothing left for the girl to bend.

Finally, the Avatar overcame the shock of the sneak attack and sent a wave of air at Zuko. The firebender was blown back a few feet but he remained standing. After the gale had passed, he retaliated with a spinning kick, sending a wall of fire blazing its way toward the Avatar. Aang jumped up and clung to a stalactite as the flames burned out beneath him. So began their usual battle. Attack, dodge, retaliate.

Two of Zuko's soldiers crept around the battling duo and made sure the waterbender did not interfere. They didn't attack her. They merely stood cornering her. She looked wildly around for any resources she could use against them, but the only thing available were some rocks. She quickly scooped these up and chucked them at the soldiers. They smiled wryly as the rocks bounced harmlessly off their helmets and armor with soft clinks. Without water, the girl posed no real threat.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, the soldier Moro was silently picking his way toward the Avatar's bison, sword in hand. The animal was asleep; digesting a morning's worth of grass, but Moro thought it best to approach with caution. On the ship, Zuko had conveyed to the crew his observation of the bison's method of flight. With each take off the prince had witnessed, the bison always waved its tail to gain altitude. Zuko figured if the tail was damaged, the bison would not be able to fly. Moro had been appointed to this task of sabotage.

He now stood before the beast, angling his sword for attack. Without further hesitation, the soldier drove his blade into the bison's tail, impaling the vertebra. The great animal awoke and thrashed around in pain. Blood gushed out of wound while the bison bellowed in agony. Moro hastily retreated back to the cave, wiping his rapier on the grass as he went.

Inside the cave, the Avatar paused, mid-attack, as he heard his animal guide's roar. A moment's pause was all that Zuko needed. He lunged at Aang and pinned him face down on the cavern floor. Zuko dug a knee into the child's back as the body underneath him struggled against his pressing weight.

"Kanta," Zuko shouted. The soldier called Kanta hustled over to Zuko, taking out the keyjan root and one of the handkerchiefs as he came. He quickly tilted the now open bottle onto the hanky for a brief instance. Up righting the bottle, Kanta handed the dampened rag to Zuko, who all but tore his hand off in eagerness.

Zuko swiftly covered the Avatar's mouth and nose with the cloth. Aang inhaled the fumes of the drug and slipped into unconsciousness almost instantly. "Aang! No!"

Zuko looked up to see the waterbender straining against his soldiers as she desperately tried to reach the Avatar. Zuko stood up and nodded to the soldiers. They relinquished their hold on the girl and she rushed past them toward her fallen comrade. As the girl made to bend over, Zuko threw out his arm and wrapped it around her, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand still held the drugged handkerchief and he quickly smothered her with it. He felt her go limp in his arms and he gently laid her on the ground next to the Avatar.

As Zuko straightened up, he heard a voice cry angrily, "Don't you EVER touch her again, scumbag!" Zuko turned to see the peasant boy being pinned down by Lt. Jee and Corporal Seiji. The boy's face was swelling with various bruises but the look on his face wasn't misinterpreted. It was a look of utmost loathing.

For a moment, Prince Zuko thought of caressing the waterbender's body to spite the yokel who dared to order him around. The next instant, Zuko berated himself for such thoughts. Taking advantage of someone who wasn't awake to defend themselves wasn't honorable in any instance. The prince drew himself up to full height and walked slowly toward the peasant boy in his most intimidating manner. The boy had been trying to wriggle away from his captors all this time but as Zuko approached, he froze in fear. Zuko smirked. He knew how frightening he could appear and it was satisfying to get respect from this defiant little "warrior."

Zuko put his face right up next to the peasant's and said in a menacing growl, "You think to order royalty around? I will do as I wish and no ill-bred Water Barbarian can do anything to keep me from following through with my intentions." The boy just stared at the prince defiantly. Zuko scowled, "I will thoroughly enjoy breaking that rebellious streak of yours back on my ship." The boy's eyes widened. "Yes, I said 'back on my ship'." With that, Zuko pressed the suppressant soaked cloth to the peasant's mouth.

The boy did not immediately faint. He continued to stare at Zuko with the utmost contempt in his eyes. "You can't hold your breath forever," Zuko snarled. "But I'm not feeling patient enough to see how long you can. . ." He rammed his fist into the boy's ribs. The peasant gasped in pain and breathed the scent of the handkerchief. His eyes rolled back in his head before he lost consciousness.

Prince Zuko stood up and Jee and Seiji followed suit. Zuko wouldn't breathe easy until his prisoners were in the brig of his ship. He walked to the cave entrance and shouted, "Take the net down and make it into some bindings for the prisoners."

Zuko heard the men outside prying up the pegs. The net fell to the ground and his crew began to cut the woven rope into longer pieces. In ten minutes, the Avatar and his two companions were bound and gagged tightly. "Carry them back to the ship. We're taking the back alleys to get through town. I don't want to chance civilians interfering. Someone grab their supply bag. Leave the bison."

The men hastened to follow his orders. Moro took the easy job of carrying the group's travel bag. Jee scooped up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. Seiji followed suit for the girl. Paytah, who had been guarding her earlier, seemed disappointed that he didn't get to carry the pretty girl. He recovered himself quickly though and picked up the Avatar. The other six men divvied up carrying the mallets, stakes, and remains of the net.

Prince Zuko led the way across the field but made sure he was never far from the child Paytah carried. After the crew was over the last hill, Zuko heard Seiji say, "That's a nasty bruise Lieutenant." The prince didn't turn around but he kept listening.

"It was a lucky shot," Jee answered.

"I'll say! The boy is sloppy. He seems to let his anger dictate to his rationale, if he has any."

Zuko's jaw tightened at the aimless conversation behind him. _They have five seconds to shut up_, he mentally snarled as the path into town became pavement.

Jee continued, "Yes. He lacks the training to be a good warrior but he does have the spirit. You know how he kept squirming and kicking after we got him on his back."

"You kept him cornered most of the time," Seiji answered earnestly. "I just helped because you seemed to be getting annoyed at his persistence. Even after you'd beaten his face in and all."

"Corporal! Lieutenant!"

The two men snapped their heads forward to look at Zuko. The prince had stopped walking and was glaring at them with his arms folded.

Now that he had their attention, Zuko continued. "The idle conversation between the two of you suggests that you are slipping into a mood of comfort. We need to remain alert in our surroundings until the prisoners are locked away in the prison hold of my ship. I have had the Avatar in my grasp many times before and despite my best efforts, he always escaped. There is no guarantee of securing the prisoners even if we are most attentive. Imagine the ease of escape for them if you become relaxed." Zuko paused before adding in a menacing growl, "And imagine my rage directed toward the people at fault for the Avatar's escape."

A shudder passed through the two men and they bowed their heads in apology. Zuko nodded briefly before turning to continue the walk. _Uncle would say I should be more understanding toward my crew. "Especially after they helped you ambush the Avatar." _

Zuko suppressed a smirk. His uncle had definitely grown on him for the past two years. _He's probably bought enough junk in the market by now,_ thought Zuko. "Kanta!" he barked. Kanta sped up and walked next to Zuko.

"Sir?"

"Find my uncle. Tell him we were victorious and I need him back on the ship."

"Yes sir," Kanta replied. He turned and exited the maze of alleys into the crowded market.

Zuko and his crew reached the docks without incident. They all boarded the river boat and waited for Kanta and Iroh to join them. After several long minutes, Zuko saw his uncle and Kanta coming down to the docks, laden with curios. Iroh was taking his time while Kanta seemed anxious to not keep the impatient prince waiting.

When everyone was back on Zuko's ship, Zuko had most of the soldiers help his uncle to place Iroh's latest purchases where directed. He detained Jee, Seiji, Moro, and Paytah with the prisoners.

"Moro," Zuko ordered, "take the Avatar's belongings to my room. Except for the staff. Put it in the vault. Have my uncle unlock it for you."

The ship had an iron vault in the galley and only Zuko and Iroh knew the combination. With a bow, Moro left the room. Zuko turned to the remaining crew members. "You three, follow me."

Zuko walked through the corridors and down to the brig. He stopped in front of the first cell. "The Water Peasants first," Zuko stated. Seiji and Jee stepped forward with the boy and the girl.

Zuko uncorked the bottle of keyjan root he had taken from Kanta. The potent smell tickled everyone's nose. Lieutenant Jee shot Zuko a questioning glance. A prince did not need to explain himself but after Jee's help, Zuko supposed he could offer some explanation. "It's to keep them asleep for awhile." Jee nodded in comprehension. "When I'm done," Zuko continued, "put them in this cell. For now, hold your breath."

Zuko, Jee, and Seiji all inhaled deeply. Zuko then put some of the sleep inducing liquid on the gags of the two captives, the part under their noses. Zuko stepped back, resumed breathing, and opened the door to the cell. Seiji and Jee walked inside and set the captives down. When the soldiers exited the cell, they exhaled before beginning to breathe normally again.

Zuko turned and walked to the cell he had prepared, almost three years ago, for the Avatar. After drugging the Avatar's gag, Zuko walked into the cell with Paytah following him. "Untie the ropes and chain him to the cell wall. Use ALL of the chains," Zuko ordered. Paytah hastened to obey.

After minutes of twisting and locking chains, the Avatar was hanging on the wall of the cell like a tapestry. There was no way the child was capable of movement in his cocoon of iron. Zuko nodded dismissing Paytah. Alone, Zuko stared at his captive hardly believing the Avatar was really subdued in front of him. He stared for a good while, convincing himself this time it had really happened before he turned to leave.

After securing the many locks on the door, Zuko went to his room with the intention to meditate. But as he entered his room, he realized he felt tired. So tired! Walking through his doorway had brought this wave of exhaustion and Zuko undressed himself in a daze before collapsing onto his cot.

Zuko felt himself being shaken awake. A voice was speaking to him. He recognized it as Iroh's. "Prince Zuko, it is morning." Zuko opened his eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you nephew, but you may sleep later in the afternoon. I thought after the events of yesterday, you'd want to re-supply and leave for the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

Zuko found his voice. "You are right Uncle. I'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

"There is no need to hurry, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied. "The cook has made a wonderful breakfast and you need to keep up your strength."

Zuko hated conversation first thing in the morning. The quickest way to get Iroh out of the room was to agree with him. "Very well Uncle."

The General smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes then," he said exiting the room.

Zuko sighed. His uncle would want him to recount the events of yesterday over their breakfast. _There are worse things I suppose_, Zuko told himself before throwing the sheets off and grabbing his shirt.


	2. No News Is Good News

**AN: **I'm making minor edits to the existing four chapters right now. Maybe someday I'll do major edits. And one of these days I'm gonna write another chapter…

**Chapter Two: No News is Good News**

It was early afternoon before Zuko was finished shopping. He had purchased the fresh water, food, extra engine parts, and candles that he had intended to buy the previous day. And after the events of yesterday, he thought it best to also purchase more keyjan root and other depressants to keep the prisoners under control. Mainly, the Avatar.

The Prince had finished buying these things late morning, but other things had come up. Chef Jiru insisted he needed more ingredients for the pantry and wanted Zuko to pay for them since he considered seasonings for preparing dinner as supplies. They spent an hour combing the shops for, what seemed to Zuko, every practical and exotic ingredient in the world. When Jiru finally made for the ship, two crates in hand, Iroh had approached his nephew with the idea that they go clothes shopping.

Zuko had protested greatly. "We're not shopping for you," his uncle had interceded. "We're buying clothes for the prisoners. If you intend to make the peasants slaves, they will need more than the garments they are wearing. The clothes of grown men will not fit them when they need something to wear on laundry day." Zuko hadn't seen any fault in this logic and with his uncle's help, proceeded to buy six outfits. Two for each prisoner.

Now, Zuko watched from the docks as the last of the necessities for his voyage were loaded onto his ship. _I'm going home_. The thought rang triumphant through him. _I'm going HOME!!_ he repeated. After two and a half years, he was returning to the Fire Nation. He would ride through the streets of the capital in victory with the Avatar in tow. He would be received by his father and his honor would be restored.

It took all of Zuko's protocol training not to start laughing out loud. But he could not suppress a gleeful chuckle or two. "Might I ask what is so funny, Prince Zuko?"

The Fire Prince's happiness died instantly as he heard that voice. Couldn't that jerk mind his own business? Suppressing a scream of frustration, Zuko turned back toward the city to face Admiral Zhao.

The Admiral was standing at ease, his head held high, his mouth smirking. _You won't be questioning me as you please for much longer, Ape Face_, thought Zuko with some amusement.

Zuko had never respected Zhao and he saw no reason to start now. "You may," was all he said in return.

"Admiral Zhao!" They heard someone shout and Iroh appeared beside Zuko.

"General Iroh." Zhao bowed.

"What brings you to Croce, Admiral?" Iroh inquired.

_Why are you making conversation, Uncle?! We need to leave as soon as possible. Why do you have to be so polite?! _Zuko thought exasperatedly.

"I'm marching a regiment through the hills. I thought it best to stop near a town for the night so the men can . . . _amuse_ themselves in the taverns before we continue."

"How very generous of you," Iroh said. Zuko snorted, _Generous?_

Zhao turned his attention back to the teenager. "You know, Prince Zuko? I think I have news that will interest you. I don't know why I didn't mention it first thing," he said smugly.

Zuko kept his face neutral. The Admiral was trying to bait him. He maintained silence, waiting for Zhao to take the hint and continue unprompted.

Unperturbed by the Prince's coldness, Zhao continued in the same smug manner. "Passing close by the outskirts of Croce, I saw a great deal of blood covering the grass. Seeing a trail of the red liquid, I sent some of my men to follow it. They returned with an . . . interesting report." The Admiral paused here to allow Zuko a chance to say something.

Zuko wasn't going to show Zhao that he was curious. Besides, he had a strong suspicion he already knew what the soldiers had found.

After a few seconds, Zhao plowed on, "They said they had seen a giant white bison. Supposedly the one belonging to the Avatar. The animal was badly wounded and seemed to be bordering on the verge of going into a coma from pain. As such a bison is rare nowadays it makes sense that this one is indeed the Avatar's. He is most likely in the area if his means of travel is useless now."

Zuko's heart was pounding. Zhao wasn't as stupid as the Prince would like him to be. But what kind of game was he playing? He was just as determined to capture the Avatar as Zuko was. He wouldn't share information with his competition. He'd be out trying to find his prey before Zuko got wise to the Avatar's presence. Unless, Zhao knew that Zuko could offer an explanation as to why the bison was wounded.

The Prince's heart skipped a beat as a horrifying thought ran through his mind. Did Zhao know that he had the Avatar on his ship? No. There was no way he could know that. And if he did, he wouldn't be standing here making conversation. Zuko forced himself to remain calm. He had to keep a level head. He maintained his expression of indifference as the Admiral spoke again.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be, Prince Zuko. The opportunity to regain your honor is within reach and you aren't attempting to take it." Zhao eyes danced maliciously as he teased the Prince. "Maybe it's because you've already seized the opportunity and-"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION ADMIRAL, I ALREADY KNEW THE AVATAR WAS HERE!" Zuko cut in. The stress of the situation had broken his self control. Zhao had been pressing him for information; for the slightest hint that Zuko knew where the Avatar was. _Well_, thought Zuko, _I intend to keep my prize. You can't have him. The Avatar is mine now!_ He had to get out of this conversation; to steer Zhao away from these dangerous waters. He needed to lie.

Zuko could never look Zhao in the face when he lied. But being indignant might make it easier. "I attacked the Avatar yesterday," he began fiercely. "During the battle, I wounded the bison hoping to keep the Avatar from fleeing. But he still had his glider and he took to the skies. He didn't even look back at his bleeding pet so I decided to let it die as it pleased instead of using it as means for the Avatar to come to me," he huffed.

Zuko glared at Zhao. The Admiral's expression was inscrutable. Iroh had remained still for the entire time of Zuko's rant, but he seemed ready to defend his nephew's version of the truth if asked.

An idea popped into Zuko's head and he added, "I don't know where the Avatar is now, but I know where he's going. I intend to set out immediately and get there before him."

A pause.

"Where is he going?" Zhao almost whispered.

Zuko couldn't just say a location. Zhao might think the information false if Zuko gave it up so willingly. "Surely even _you_ have figured it out by now," he said wryly. Yes, insulting Zhao's intelligence insured that the Admiral would indeed try to predict where the Avatar was going.

Before Zhao could press Zuko further, a soldier came up to Zhao holding a golden toy sword. The hilt was incrusted with rubies and a dragon engraving snaked along the blade. "Admiral, this was the best we could find. Will it do?" the soldier asked.

Zhao looked at the sword for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, wrap it up. I'll write the letter to accompany it to the capital tonight."

Iroh finally spoke, "The capital, Admiral? Which noble family has had a child?"

Zuko was thoroughly annoyed with his uncle for prolonging their encounter with Zhao, but he too was slightly curious about the Admiral's interest in toy shopping. The toy was undoubtedly for a noble baby boy. Maybe Zhao needed to suck up to someone to get promoted. _Again_.

The Admiral looked puzzled at Iroh's question, "Why, the Royal family, General Iroh."

**

* * *

**: That's a cliffie for ya. 

A few notes for the previous chapter and on chapters to come:

-The idea of heating up the boomerang is from "Iroh's Folly" by Booter-Freak. I give credit where credit is due.

-The keyjan root suppressant is permissively borrowed from Spleefmistress' story "Volcano" just to have some consistency in the fandom…

-Sorry, but I needed Appa out of the way and I didn't want to kill him. He will return.

-I have no interest in writing a part for Momo so let's just pretend he doesn't exist for this story.

-Writing a part in the battle for Iroh was something I considered. But in epi 15, he seemed content to sample perfume instead of helping his nephew. So I let him shop.

-Azula will be in this story somewhere. I don't know how much we'll see of her though.

-I've pretty much decided on the name Ryota (from Hotspur's "Downfall") for the Fire Lord-y name. And now you all know why I needed it!


	3. Going My Way

**AN:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hotspur, for helping make my Zhao the mendacious Admiral that he is, and to Sajira, for submitting the review that pushed me to finish.

**Chapter Three: Going My Way**

"What?" Iroh and Zuko exclaimed in unison.

Zhao looked confusedly at them. "The Royal family," he repeated.

Iroh stared blankly. Zuko scowled, "This joke of yours is not amusing, Zhao."_ How dare you even _suggest_ my father replacing me!_ , thought Zuko heatedly.

"I'm not joking, Prince Zuko," Zhao answered. The Admiral had lost his look of confusion and was regaining his malicious composure. "Consort Sayuri bore Fire Lord Ozai a son almost two weeks ago. Surely even _you_ were told about the addition to your . . . _family_."

Zuko's temper flared. "My father trusts me to bring him the Avatar so he can restore my place as Crown Prince! HE WOULD NOT REPLACE ME!"

Zhao smiled his supercilious smile, unphased by Zuko's outburst. "He already has," he stated, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"SHUT UP," Zuko shouted. All of the people on the docks had halted their work to watch the fight. "You are a lying, heartless, loathsome-"

"Prince Zuko! That's enough," Iroh interrupted. Zuko turned his head sharply to look at his uncle while Zhao's eyes merely shifted in the General's direction. "An honorable man does not engage in petty, childish arguments. It is beneath his dignity," Iroh continued while taking Zuko by the arm. Zuko offered no resistance; his uncle was right.

_Besides, if Zhao takes my bait, he'll be out of the way long enough for me to get the Avatar to Azar and have my honor restored. Then we'll see how he copes, _Zuko thought with some satisfaction. Remembering he still needed to plant the red herring in Zhao's mind, Zuko said audibly to his uncle, "Tell the helmsman to set a course northward. I'm going to meditate."

Iroh shot Zuko a brief questioning glance before nodding. "Very well, Prince Zuko. I shall inform Daisuke immediately. One moment though," he said pausing in the moment of departure. Zuko rolled his eyes while his uncle turned to Zhao once more. "Admiral, I'm sure I can speak for the rest of the Royal family when I say your gift is much appreciated. I commend you for being such a good servant and _knowing your place_."

Zhao's eyes darkened, but he briefly inclined his head downward in a bow. Iroh nodded and turned to leave. Zuko stared at his uncle's form as it made its way to the river boat. Inwardly, he was laughing with mirth. His uncle had just subjugated the proud Admiral Zhao! Zuko shot the officer a haughty glance before turning to follow his uncle to the river boat at the end of the dock.

* * *

Admiral Zhao stood rooted to the spot as he watched the prince climb aboard the small vessel while Iroh fueled up the engine. A few seconds later, the boat started to chug its way toward Zuko's ship. Zhao continued to watch as the boat reached the ship and shortly after, the ship raised its anchor.

Finally, Zhao turned from the sea and began to make his way through Croce, back to the encampment on the outskirts. Merchants shouted to passersby, farmers hauled their produce in wheelbarrows from one end of town to the other, children raced through the street while their mothers conversed by the fruit stands. Zhao paid no attention to these people as he walked through the market. Iroh's remark had been a major blow to his pride. Why had he even come to the market in the first place?

To find a gift for Ozai's new son, he answered himself. But having soldiers to command, he bade them to shop instead. Zhao had been waiting for a suitable offering from them at the docks when he spotted Prince Zuko.

He had approached the treacherous prince to have a little fun. Zuko always got so riled up when Zhao said the slightest insult. It was a power thing for Zhao. He had once had to take orders from that officious little boy, but now HE said when Zuko was out of line.

He had seen the prince's shoulders roll gently as a chuckle floated on the air. Zhao had to ask what Zuko _possibly_ had to be happy about. He saw the teenager's form stiffen instantly at the sound of his voice. When Zuko turned around, Zhao was pleased to see annoyance etched in every line of Zuko's face.

Before he had a real chance to goad the traitor, General Iroh had joined the conversation. Zhao wasn't hesitant to keep antagonizing Zuko in front of Iroh, but the General's presence kept Zuko's temper from escalating to its fullest, preventing his eventual and inevitable arrest for assaulting a member of the Fire Militia. _No matter, _Zhao had thought.

But it _had _mattered. The old man was able to deter Zuko's rage before the prince did anything stupid. And to _really_ spoil Zhao's good mood for the day, the fossil had slipped in that remark about knowing one's place. The words infuriated Zhao. He snorted a few sparks from his nose as he stormed through the crowded streets. How dare General Iroh lecture him! It was like being back with Master Jeong Jeong! As he passed by a vegetable cart, Zhao was suddenly struck with a powerful surge of violence. He whipped around and overturned the cart, smashing the wood and sending heads rolling through the street.

"MY CABBAGES!" the green clad merchant cried. Temporarily satisfied with the grief he had caused, Zhao turned and continued his walk.

The ground beneath Zhao's feet steadily changed from a paved street to a dusty path. The afternoon sky was free of clouds and the sun shone down hotly on Zhao's "slightly" receding hairline as he drew closer to camp.

A little way down the road, Zhao passed a small hutch. Sitting by the door, in a crumbling rocking chair, a young woman was holding her baby while another child tugged at her skirt for attention. The scene reminded him of the puzzling matter of Iroh and Zuko's reaction to the news of Ozai's new son. Zhao knew that the two disgraces were out of the loop, but were they so out of touch they weren't alerted to the birth of a direct relative?

It would appear so. Zhao chortled at the memory of Zuko's face. The scab had been so confused. He would never admit to himself that Ozai hates him. Zuko was an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. The new prince would be a great improvement.

The path began to fade from under Zhao's feet and was replaced by thick, green grass. Zhao glanced over to the hills in the distance. They sloped gently and were covered in fragrant wild flowers and bushes. _The bison is there somewhere_, he thought, _probably dead by now. There was something about that whole issue Zuko wasn't telling me. No matter. He can't stop me from succeeding where he's failed for two years. But didn't Zuko say he knew where the Avatar was going and told General Iroh to set a course north? _Zhao's thoughts about Zuko's claim occupied him for the rest of the way.

He was brought out of his stream of consciousness when he reached the extensive clearing that was currently overrun by his troops. Most of the soldiers were putting up the tents. Zhao noted they were making no effort to put up the tarps. He remembered how he had tried to get away with that as a Private but regulations were regulations; they had been trained to know better.

He stopped walking and shouted, "Soldiers!" The troops halted in their chores to listen. When the last soldier's head was turned in his direction, Zhao continued, "Tarps have a purpose in tent pitching. That purpose is to keep the tent dry if and when it rains. NOT to be used as blankets!" The soldiers looked down, disappointed they'd been called on their selfishness.

Zhao had no sympathy for them, "I don't want to see a single tent without its tarp over it before nightfall! Any man caught with a tarp in his bed will be punished. Now get to work!" The soldiers hastened over to the pile of neatly folded tarps and did as Zhao had commanded. Satisfied, Zhao made his way to his tent.

After flopping down on his sofa, Zhao slipped off his boots and undid his top knot. Agni, he wanted a drink! But officers (and soldiers) were not allowed alcohol on duty. As soon as sunset came, he would hit Croce's nearest tavern for some fire whiskey and maybe find himself a brothel whore for evening company. Zhao ran his callused fingers through his hair. After he finished marching this regiment, he would have some time to hunt the Avatar before his next assignment.

Zhao got to his feet and walked over to the world map that was propped against his desk. Little red pins marked the territories conquered by the Fire Nation too recently for the map makers to keep up with and yellow pins marked the territories under Fire Nation siege. Zhao ignored these and concentrated on the Earth Kingdom continent as a whole.

The port of Croce was a few hundred miles south of the Osaka Mountains. Maybe the Avatar was headed north to those mountains; it _was_ the location of the Northern Air Temple. But he wouldn't stay if there were no survivors. Zhao moved his eyes farther up the map to the blue colored continent that was the North Pole. The Avatar needs to master waterbending. Any teachers would be found in the Northern Water Tribe. Yes, that had to be the Avatar's current goal!

Zhao grinned as he turned from the map. _You see, Zuko? I don't need your help to capture a mere child. I've figured out where he's going and I'll beat you to him._ Zhao sat down at his desk and began his letter to the Fire Lord. He praised Ozai for producing a healthy heir and included the news about the Avatar's destination, requesting a fleet for a siege on the North Pole.

* * *

Prince Zuko shut the door of his room and sighed as he leaned against the cool metal. His eyes moved over the small cabin; they took in the mat on the floor, the wicker rugs, the trunks in the corner, the low bench and table of his meditation center, and the desk underneath his broadswords. This room was smaller and plainer than the lowliest servant's room at the Fire Palace.

Prince Zuko did not miss his tedious studies or the sycophants of the Court from his life in Azar. But he _did _miss the graceful architecture of the temples and the palace, the warm climate, and the vast, beautiful lands that formed the Fire Nation. The Palace of Azar had been his favorite place. As the second largest building in the world, after the Palace of Ba Sing Se, it was the most awe inspiring sight as one entered the capital. Its graceful, curving turrets and spires stretched toward the red sky and the sun made the structures shimmer so brightly. The color scheme was mainly black, gold, and various shades of red. Prince Zuko's quarters had been large, spacious, and ornate. He had had a room for his studies, a room for meditation, a private dining room, a two chambered bathroom – one room for "relief", the other for bathing –, a bedroom, a room-sized closet, a lounge, and a balcony with a magnificent view of the gardens.

Now that the Avatar was his prisoner, Zuko would return to such luxury. He was a Prince and was owed such refinement. His birthright was to rule the Fire Nation, despite the favor bestowed on his prodigy of a sister. Zhao had been entirely too serious about that story for Zuko's comfort. The nerve to tell of a replacement prince! Zuko knew he was out of favor with his father, but Ozai wouldn't sire a new heir… would he? Zuko shook the doubts from his head. The idea was foolish. Any child from the harem would be a bastard child. To rule, one had to be born of the Fire Lord's consort and Ozai hadn't taken a new one when Zuko's mother had died. Consort Sayuri was just a woman of Zhao's invention, Zuko convinced himself.

Zuko waved his hand to light the lamps. The contained fires illuminated the corner where Zuko's trunks were and his eyes fell on the Water Tribe bag. He picked it up and dumped its contents onto his mat. He then proceeded to sift through the items. He found a bison whistle, some meager food rations of bread and fruit, a hairbrush, an empty money pouch, some strips of linen, a tangled coil of rope, a bottle of some sickly colored lotion, and two scrolls. Zuko unrolled these and found them to be a map of the world and a familiar waterbending scroll.

Zuko shoved everything into the bag and stood up. It was time to brief his prisoners on their new duties aboard his ship.

* * *

Katara and Sokka had awoken that morning to find themselves in a dark, dank cell. Of course, they had no idea what time of day it was, as there was no visible sunlight from anywhere. The two had worked off their gags and together, they recalled the events before they had blacked out and concluded their new room was on Prince Zuko's ship.

Katara had expected some form of guard or warden or Prince Zuko, himself, to come down to the brig sometime. Whether to bring food, gloat, or torture her and Sokka, she didn't know. But no one had come. She had no idea what to expect from her captors or what was to become of her and Sokka or where Aang was.

She felt so helpless; she was tied up and put under lock and key in the middle of the ocean with no means to escape or free the ones she cared about. She felt as though Aang's capture was her fault. How could she have been so stupid to lose her hold on the water? The fire blast shouldn't have scared her like that! She should've countered it! She could've kept Aang safe and she could've kept Sokka from being beaten up by those thugs! It didn't matter now. She had screwed up and it had cost her dearly.

The two siblings had spent most of the day sitting back to back working the elaborate knots around each other's wrists. They had hardly made any progress in loosening their bonds.

"Almost got this one, Katara. Pull your wrists apart a little. Nope that just tightened it again. Hang on," Sokka muttered as he tried for the umpteenth time to untie the same knot.

Katara sighed, "Sokka, we've been at this for hours. Maybe we should take a break. My fingers are getting numb and you're making your burn peel."

Sokka nodded and said, "Okay Katara. We'll try again after we rest a bit. I know it's tedious work, but the use of our hands is necessary for escape."

She gave an exasperated groan. "Sokka, even if we get out of this cell, where would we go? We're in the middle of the ocean! The guards would search for us and there are only so many places to hide on a ship," Katara said coldly. She hadn't meant to sound mean, but she was bitter about the situation and couldn't hide her despair.

Sokka seemed to understand she was not angry at him and he sighed heavily. "Katara, you can't talk like that. I'm usually the one who says stuff like that. You're always full of hope… I need you to tell me that we can get out of here safely with Aang."

Katara's bottom lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek as she said, "I don't know anymore, Sokka. I'm so scared to get my hopes up when I know how unlikely escape is. We don't have Appa waiting to take us away this time. And Aang is probably under the heaviest guard. I'm sorry; I just can't bring myself to hope right now."

Sokka remained silent for a few moments before he said in a hollow voice, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Katara."

The siblings said no more as they sat in the darkness. Katara was hungry and thirsty and her body ached from lying on the iron floor. The cell had steadily been getting warmer since the ship had started its engines. She could hear the distant pumping and grinding of gears as the fires burned fuel, taking her farther from shore. The warmth was making Sokka and Katara sweat, only dehydrating them more.

Katara wondered how long the two of them would be kept in darkness. Someone was bound to bring food sooner or later. Prince Zuko couldn't be cruel enough to starve them to death. Could he? He's Fire Nation! Of course he could starve you, Katara chided herself. He wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it either. Look who his father is! Zuko was brought up to be a powerful, ruthless, unforgiving – "Katara?"

Katara was jerked from her thoughts. Sokka sounded scared and she felt him tense against her back. "What is it, Sokka?" she asked twisting around to look at him. She couldn't see his expression in the dark, but his head was turned toward the cell door and he was radiating apprehension as she listened to his ragged breathing.

"You hear that?"

Katara listened in the direction of the door. All she heard were the engines still churning. "Sokka, what am I –" Her question was interrupted by the grating of the door's lock. Katara tensed.

The door began to open slowly and Katara blinked at the torch light from the hallway. She was glad the person hadn't burst in. The door's metal hinges whined. Katara steeled herself. Maybe someone was just bringing dinner, she hoped. Sokka gently bumped his back against her shoulder and she gasped softly. It took her a few seconds to realize she hadn't been breathing.

Softly, the door swung fully open and Katara gazed at the unmistakable figure of Prince Zuko, silhouetted in the doorframe.

**

* * *

**: The next chapter will include one SCARY dream for Prince Zuko. Again, I cannot stress enough how important reviews are! 


	4. Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters; do you want fries with that?

**AN: **I've had several comments about this story being a possible Zutara. I began this story with NO intention for said ship to happen. In fact, it was more toward Kataang. But as my outlines have developed, Katara and Zuko have developed too. Now, this story presently has several Zutara moments in my most recent outlines. Nothing really _serious_ though. I don't intend for this story to be a romance. It's supposed to be centered on Zuko and how he works through his father's latest betrayal.

Gosh we're so far along in season 2, my story seems _really_ AU. To prevent any further confusion about paralleling the show, the first chapter starts after "The Deserter." In fact, we're so far into season 2, my Zuko doesn't even seem to be in-character anymore… Waaaa!

Also, I update my profile page to keep you all informed on the status of the latest chapter. Check it every 2 weeks or so.

**Chapter Four: Save Me**

Zuko looked down at the weary peasants. They looked very haggard and he knew his orders issued that morning about treating them well had been ignored; the two were still tied up, the boy's face hadn't been cleaned from the fight, the cots hadn't been moved in, and Zuko didn't see any dishes laying anywhere. Hell, there wasn't even a chamber pot. He'd make sure the crew knew his displeasure. The Water Tribe bumpkins may be prisoners, but they were to be working prisoners and needed good food and tolerable living conditions.

The boy's bruised face was stoic, but Zuko could see the rigidness in his body. The girl was looking at Zuko fearfully and, in contrast to her brother, her body was trembling. Zuko took a brief moment to appreciate his intimidating manner and physique before he stepped into the cell. It felt good for these two yokels to be at his mercy after they had caused him so much grief.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked with cruel sarcasm. Zuko _was_ concerned that they hadn't been better treated, but there was no need for them to know that. This was the time to play the laid back, but stern warden, not the fawning nursemaid. "No?" At this he cocked his one eyebrow. "Perhaps once you see more of the ship, you will change your attitudes." He saw their expressions flicker with puzzlement. Obviously, they had thought the only room they would see was this cell. He smirked; it was good to keep them guessing.

"You are going to be put to work. I won't have you sitting around, being taken care of without earning such kindness." Zuko's reasoning in this matter was that while prisoners usually didn't enjoy being locked in a cell, they had their meals brought to them, their chamber pots emptied, and occasionally a washcloth and water for cleanliness. Not _his_ prisoners. They were going to pull their weight like everyone else on his ship. Only the Avatar would remain shut away for the voyage.

"You'll be treated like the rest of my crew in your duties; I will give you no more or no less work than I expect to be accomplished in the course of a day. You, girl," he focused his gaze on Katara, "will be in the charge of Jiru, the cook. That means you will do as he tells you and not interrupt his duties or the duties of others while completing the tasks he will assign you. Understand?"

Katara only blinked up at him, still shaking. Zuko felt slightly annoyed at her frightened silence. She had been quite the spitfire the night he had bribed her with that necklace and he had been looking forward to stomping out that rebellion during her stay on the ship. But there seemed to be no trace of the feminine insurgent left for him now. He wondered whether the crew had visited the cell after all and had bullied her into such meekness. He'd ask her, but first he needed his answer.

"Did the rats eat your tongue?" he asked coldly. "I'll ask you only once more. Do you understand your situation?" He glared intensely at her. She looked away from his gaze and nodded her head. Zuko shrugged inwardly; it wasn't verbal, but her response would do for now.

He turned to the boy. "You will be put under Corporal Seiji's command," Zuko stated. "I expect the same compliance from _you_ as I expect from your sister." Zuko was never one to repeat himself. The boy had been listening to the expectations of the girl and would grasp his role and duties. "Understand?"

Sokka's eyes held an ice cold loathing as he hissed through clenched teeth, "Yes, _your majesty_."

The Prince's eyes narrowed. The boy hadn't lost his fighting spirit yet. Back in the cave, Zuko had promised to break the boy's mettle; he'd definitely be keeping that promise.

"Good," Zuko said coolly. He didn't dwell too much on bitter remarks from common prisoners. Besides, the coolness of his reply had caused the Water boy's scowl to falter.

Zuko paused to think about the boy's spite for anyone Fire Nation. _How can I keep this peasant's rage from bursting free during his time on my ship?_ _A threat always works nicely._

He bent toward Sokka until their noses were less than an inch apart. He could smell the earth on the boy's face. He put on a smirk and cooed, "And let me just say that I find your sister very enticing and I'm sure my men do as well." He saw the yokel's rage boiling behind those unblinking blue eyes. Zuko continued his taunting, "If, for any reason, you misbehave, she'll be spending an unforgettable time with me in my quarters or I'll give my crew permission to show her an equally good time." He let the innuendo sink into the boy. Zuko knew he was just fueling the fire of hate, but the boy's fear of keeping the girl's virtue from him or his crew would keep the peace. For now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko watched the waterbender. He could see that she was terrified of the very idea of being defiled for the sake of a misstep on her brother's part. And rightfully so. She had been brought up with the idea that the Fire Nation was nothing but evil and Zuko wasn't helping to change her prejudice with his suggestion. Of course, he would never dishonor her that way, but he would use fear to keep her and her brother in check. He knew firsthand how fear could be a great tool. Ozai had always been overbearing and although Zuko idolized his father, he had learned to fear his sire as well. That fear had kept him diligent in his learning and obedient in all aspects.

The peasant boy snarled, his voice harsh as he glared daggers at Prince Zuko, "If you touch her, I will-"

"Let me stop you right there, filth," Zuko cut in harshly. "You will do absolutely nothing. I do as I please with people under my command. On _my_ ship you abide by _my_ rules and I have little patience for disobedience. I hold no respect for your defiance and do not think I will hesitate to throw you overboard if you prove difficult. It is by my kindness that you are still alive and with your sister."

"Kindness!" Sokka laughed bitterly. "You attacked our camp, beat us up, stabbed Appa, done Tui knows what with Aang, left us tied up in this filthy cell all day with no food or water, and threatened Katara's honor!"

"That's right," Zuko snapped back as he straightened his form. "There's little you can do about any of the things I choose to do with you. Your lives are of little consequence to me and I do not have to go out of my way to make sure you are being well-behaved prisoners. It'd be much cheaper and easier to leave you chained up and starved. But here I've arranged for bedding, food, clothing, and hygiene for you both and you spit in my face."

"I don't see any food or bedding," Sokka said while he theatrically turned his head to survey the cell. "And maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm still covered in dirt and dried blood from yesterday. That's hardly hygienic."

Zuko was tired of wasting his time arguing with this peasant. He decided to bring this conversation back down to a tone where he could gently prod the waterbender to report on the crew's questionable behavior toward her.

He addressed the boy in a softer but still authoritative tone, "I said I had 'arranged' those things for you. When you receive them all depends on you." Zuko put on an expression of indifference and he even threw in a shrug. "If you cooperate with my wishes, you shall be rewarded with comforts like food, bedding, and baths. Disobey me, and I take a comfort away. When there are no comforts left to take away, I'll increase your _discomfort_." He decided to leave the threat open to the peasants' imaginations.

He now turned his full attention to the waterbender. Her expression was blank and her eyes were unfocused. "Look at me," he said as gently as he could.

She blinked and shifted her eyes to his face. She didn't look afraid anymore. Zuko looked significantly at her and put on a concerned expression. "Tell me," he prodded, "have any of my men been in here today?"

She blinked again before slowly shaking her head once. Zuko furrowed his brow. Was she really this defeated by her capture? He'd been sure there were other factors in her passive behavior. Perhaps she was just hungry and exhausted. This reminded him…

He broke eye contact with the waterbender and addressed both of his prisoners, "I expect you both to behave well tomorrow, so I'll give you dinner and cots tonight. You'll bathe together in the morning. Clean clothes will be waiting for you. Meet or exceed my expectations with your chores and I'll see that your meals become more generous."

"Together?" Sokka spoke up.

It took Zuko a few seconds to realize the boy was talking about the bath. "Just for tomorrow," he explained. "I'm not adjusting the crew's morning schedule so you two can bathe separately. You'll get privacy from each other tomorrow evening."

"Two baths in one day?"

Zuko smirked, "You'll need it." He looked over at the girl. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she was determinedly not looking at him. Zuko knew she was excited about having access to a full tub of water so she could fight. His smirk widened, _Little does she know_.

"Just so you know," Zuko added, "the door to this cell will be locked when you return in the evenings. Also, you'll be dining separately." The girl snapped to attention at this statement.

"Separately?" the boy asked.

"Must you repeat everything back to me?" Zuko asked sarcastically. "Yes, separately. You'll be dining with the rest of the crew in the mess hall," he explained to Sokka. "And _you_," he nodded at Katara, "will be dining with me and General Iroh."

The waterbender looked horrorstruck. "She belongs with me," the boy declared, "not you. She'd rather starve than eat in your presence."

"You don't make the decisions, boy," Zuko stated. "Besides, in the mess hall she'd be openly gawked at and maybe even harassed by my men. With me, she'll be exposed to more intelligent company and I certainly won't stoop to harassing her."

"I'd be there to protect her from your men. She doesn't need you!"

Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes before saying, "You are hardly a threat and even so, there will be no brawling on my ship. Especially over a girl."

Actually there was brawling all the time, usually involving Zuko teaching an officer a lesson by way of fists. His men were weary of the sea after two years and the tolerance for Zuko's temper was fragile. Zuko suspected Uncle had a hand in why there hadn't been a mutiny yet. Playing Pai Sho, giving shore leave, and orchestrating music night were all ways the old General kept the peace even though Zuko hardly approved of any of it. These were ways for the men to relax and speak easy, to let go of the ever mounting tension they felt about their Prince and his "unreasonable" commands. Zuko knew he was unpopular on his ship and it bothered him that his men might not be loyal if put to test.

Despite his feelings about being disliked, Zuko always knew that he was a better master than Zhao. Zhao slapped his men if they hesitated _once_ about following orders and a number of other harsh punishments awaited seditionists and the like. He'd heard many stories about the unfortunate "insubordinates" and the tortures they'd had to endure. Zuko didn't indulge in torture. Hitting or fighting someone to keep them in line wasn't the same as restraining that someone and maiming them.

Sokka's next words brought Zuko out of his thoughts. "Why do you want to have dinner with Katara?" he asked suspiciously.

Katara. Yes, that was her name. He remembered now. It was easier to think of her as The Waterbender or The Water Tribe Girl. It made him feel better about attacking and imprisoning her when he didn't think of her as a person. Zuko always had a bit of trouble attacking girls that weren't his psychopathic sister.

"I merely wish to enjoy the presence of a pretty girl," Zuko teased with a smirk. _Let him think the worst_, the Prince thought smugly. Truthfully, he needed to monitor Katara's intake of the special ingredient that would be in every one of her meals. There was an Avatar at stake and he wasn't going to chance an uprising on Katara's part when her duties gave her access to water.

He watched the boy's brow furrow deeply. _At least he's learned arguing is useless at this point_, Zuko thought as the peasant remained silent. He decided to take his leave and see to other matters before dinner.

"I'll be back at dusk with your supper," Zuko said dismissively as he turned toward the door.

"What about the whole mess hall deal?" the boy shouted at Zuko's back.

The Prince looked over his shoulder, displaying his scar for the prisoners before he said, "Your normal routine begins tomorrow. Tonight, you stay in here."

He started walking again and had his hand on the door before the boy spat, "Do we have to eat without using our hands?"

Zuko scowled. He'd quickly grown accustomed to the ropes around the siblings' bodies. Of course he'd untie them, but he was already at the door and he was coming back later. They could set awhile longer.

"Maybe," Zuko said coldly before shutting the door. He slid the bar into its slot on the wall and locked it into place with a turn of the deadbolt.

Zuko went back to his room and scooped up the travel bag and the food. There was no sense in the items going to waste. He brought the bread and fruit to Jiru in the galley, the linen strips and the mysterious goo to Healer Rofeh in the infirmary, the rope down to the cargo hold, and the money pouch, waterbending scroll, and bison whistle were left in Uncle's room (more knick knacks for him to enjoy).

Zuko looked in the bag and found all that remained was the world map and hairbrush. He already had plenty of maps and those were much more recent and detailed. The hairbrush he assumed belonged to the girl and Zuko could see no harm in returning it to her. She'd find it waiting with her clean clothes in the morning.

The next order of business was to turn the ship around and head toward the Fire Nation. Admiral Zhao had been thrown off a long time ago and Zuko mentally kicked himself for not changing course sooner. Mere hours could make all the difference in securing prisoners. The sooner his return, the better.

After he put the satchel back in his room, Zuko climbed up the many levels of the stack and entered the bridge. Uncle was winning yet another Pai Sho game against the same unlucky crewmen. Zuko briefly wondered how the idiots kept being suckered into playing after so many preceding losses before he made his way over to Daisuke at the helm.

"Change course immediately," Zuko ordered. "Head South."

Daisuke nodded before slowly turning the helm to make a roundabout. Self-appointed errands done, Zuko started to leave the bridge when Uncle called him back. The Prince waited in the doorframe as the General moved a tile on the game board for the win. After pocketing his winnings, Iroh joined Zuko's side and they walked down the corridor together.

"Prince Zuko, what do you plan to do with your prisoners?" Iroh asked softly.

Zuko arrogantly raised his one eyebrow and looked down at his uncle. "I plan to get them to Azar," he said matter-of-factly.

"I mean while they are on the ship," Iroh elaborated.

Zuko found this inquiry odd. It was unlike Uncle to question affairs of the Avatar. He would offer advice or give meaningful looks, but it was unusual for him to prod like this.

"The Avatar is to stay in his cell and the peasants are to work," Zuko stated before he faced forward again. _Why should Uncle be concerned?_, he thought. _It's not a complicated matter. _

"So what kind of work will the water siblings do?"

Zuko stopped walking and fully faced the General. "Do you question my competence? Do you not think I am using caution in every matter?" he demanded. He was working himself up, but anger was nothing new. "I'm not stupid, Uncle! I wouldn't let the Avatar's companions roam about if I thought I couldn't control them! I'm fully aware the girl is a waterbender! I'm educated enough to know freezing locks and hinges can open a cell," he shouted. Zuko harshly exhaled before he added venomously, "Her abilities will be dealt with tonight and maintaining the method of control will be seen to most carefully."

Iroh replied calmly, "I don't doubt your methods of control, Nephew. But I wonder if you're underestimating the power of love."

Now the Prince was thoroughly confused. "Love? Love is emotion, not strength," he spat. At least… that's what he'd been taught.

"Prince Zuko, those three captives of yours have built a friendship. They care deeply about what happens to each other. I'm especially concerned about the water siblings," said Iroh.

"Because they'll try to free the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Well there's that," Iroh mused, "but there are other reasons. For one, _most_ siblings care more for the other rather than themselves." Zuko noticed the emphasis on the word "most" and knew Uncle was referring to how the Royal family's sibling bonds didn't seem to be very sentimental. Politics could do that to a family.

"I _know_, Uncle," Zuko said exasperatedly. "I used that to control the boy. A little threat towards his sister and he eventually accepted my authority."

Iroh shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that," he said gruffly. "He'll comply to your wishes for now, but his determination to keep the girl from danger will multiply his efforts to escape with her tenfold. The people of the Water Tribe have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko scowled. "We will see," he said darkly. Desperate to throw something back at his confidence shattering Uncle, he added, "You said there were other reasons. The sibling bond is only one reason. Can't you count anymore, old man?"

"I gave you two reasons actually," Iroh replied, ignoring the insult. "I also said people of the Water Tribe are capable of great love and adaptation."

"So your other reason for concern is that they are Water Tribe?" Zuko was confused. It was a very weak argument as far as he could see. Your nation didn't determine your nature.

"There is a proverb," Iroh started to explain. Zuko almost groaned. Uncle had an endless amount of proverbs and Zuko had yet to hear one that he liked. "That when water is trapped," Uncle said, "it makes a new path."

"Enough!" Zuko swiped at the air making an arc of fire. "This conversation has been a complete waste of time!" he screamed. "I have everything under control. The Avatar is mine and I will be keeping him! No one will sabotage anything, no one will defy me, and _no one_ will escape!"

Zuko turned away furiously and stomped down the hall, leaving his Uncle, standing as calm as ever, behind him.

He went out on deck and paced, throwing the occasional fire ball at no one in particular. The crewmen on deck hastily managed a disappearing act. Zuko fumed silently about his uncle's "criticism"... _What does Uncle know?_ _Thinking I have no control over what people do on my ship! … It's my mission, not his! …Everything will be fine…Senseless proverbs … _

Eventually Zuko's temper evened out and he was able to notice the sun was hovering just above the water on the horizon. He had said he would serve the prisoners dinner at dusk, so Zuko turned from the sunset and went looking for Healer Rofeh.

Healer Rofeh hadn't left the infirmary and Zuko immediately ordered the previously purchased depressants to be taken from storage. When all the vials, beakers, and powders were in clear display, Zuko began questioning Rofeh.

"Which are the best for halting bending without interfering with other daily functions?"

Rofeh pushed aside the ones least fitting (ones that clouded the mind, paralyzed the body, or had soporific effects.)

"Which of these," Zuko indicated the remaining drugs, "is best at halting waterbending?"

Healer Rofeh selected one vial. "This one, Sir."

Zuko took the ampulla from Rofeh and scrutinized the ruby colored contents. "Sofmei," Rofeh offered.

"How long until it takes effect?" Zuko asked still watching the liquid gently slosh in its container.

"About a half hour for full potency, but the person is likely to lose ability after 10 minutes. Sofmei doesn't have to be digested and taken into the bloodstream.

"The stomach is the body's energy source, also called 'the sea of chi.' Waterbenders rely very heavily on chi for bending. After a short time of exposure to Sofmei, the stomach stops emitting the essential aura for chi to be drawn from."

Zuko nodded. Firebenders drew power from strong emotions. Their depressants were usually mood levelers. He didn't know anything about waterbending power sources. He'd be trusting Rofeh entirely with this matter.

"How long do the effects last?" Zuko asked.

"As soon as Sofmei completely leaves one's system, the chi can return. It really depends on the person's metabolism. An average amount of time would be 10 hours."

"What are the effects on a nonbender?" Zuko inquired thinking about the boy partaking of Katara's food.

Rofeh shrugged indifferently. "Nothing harmful. Slight dehydration, mild diarrhea, maybe periods of shivering."

"On a firebender?" Zuko pressed further.

"Again slight dehydration. A few extra glasses of water or a pot of tea should take care of that. Maybe the person will have a dry mouth and throat, but again water should remedy it."

Zuko was feeling good again. Katara would be powerless. He could let her serve herself at dinner to not arouse suspicion while the people around her experienced very mild inconveniences. Just a few more questions and he'd go help "prepare" supper.

"What's the dosage?" Zuko asked.

"Five milliliters is plenty for most people," Rofeh said confidently.

"What effects happen if an overdose occurs?" Zuko wondered.

Healer Rofeh's expression darkened. "Extreme dehydration. Nausea, dry heaves. Inability to sweat, pee, salivate, cry. Skin dries and peels. Chills. Women stop menstruating. It's a very potent drug and should be used carefully," he emphasized.

_Wow_, Zuko thought. _Nasty symptoms_.

Rofeh continued, "If you used that whole vial at once, the eyes would dry out and cause blindness before blood in the veins would stop flowing, resulting in death."

Zuko subtly gulped but kept his voice cool. "Long term effects?"

"Only after a few years taken regularly does anything show up. Most severe is deterioration of the stomach lining or missing a bleeding for women."

"So nothing after a few months?" Zuko pressed.

Rofeh shook his head. "No. At least in no medical history I've reviewed." Satisfied, Zuko nodded to Healer Rofeh and left with the vial of Sofmei in hand. _Now, onto supper_, he thought.

As he approached the galley, a number of delicious smells met Zuko's nose. Chef Jiru was obviously putting the freshly bought spices to use. The Prince thought he smelled Yakitori, a delicious grilled chicken recipe.

Zuko's senses turned out to be accurate as he found Jiru absorbed with the task of seasoning the chicken with tare sauce. Iroh's ruby eyed monkey statue watched from a corner. Before talking with the slightly eccentric chef, Zuko walked over to the foods already set out to be served and surveyed which ones would be suitable for his prisoners. _Ramen, onigiri, salmon, soba, and steamed vegetables. _

He remembered the incident at the abbey and decided if Katara could bend perfume, she could most likely bend soup as well. The crew could have all the ramen tonight. The vegetables and soba noodles were safe. To eat salmon, one needed a fork and that could be a tool for escape. The onigiri rice balls were fine. And Zuko decided that the currently cooking yakitori was too good for prisoners on their first night.

Zuko turned back to Jiru and stared intently at the man trying to get him to look up from cooking so the two of them could talk. Jiru was observant, but when he was in the kitchen, all that mattered was preparing food, so he did not glance in the Prince's direction and Zuko lost his patience. He slammed his fist on the counter and shouted "Jiru!"

Jiru was very touchy about negativity and often ignored people with attitudes like Zuko's to avoid criticism, but now Jiru could ignore Zuko no longer. Before he turned to his employer, Chef Jiru took special care in setting down his dipping tongs and taking one last glance at the stove as if he could make some excuse to not abandon his work.

"You needed something, Prince Zuko?" Jiru said at last.

"From now on, I will be coming to galley before meals are served," Zuko declared. "What I do in this room stays between us."

Jiru bristled slightly. "May I ask what his highness plans to do in my humble galley?" the chef asked looking Zuko in the face. A complete lack of humility before his master.

_It's not your concern!_ Zuko wanted to snarl, but he held himself back. He needed Jiru to be on his side for this. "One of our _guests_ is a waterbender and she is not to use her abilities and jeopardize my hold on the Avatar. I can't trust her to give it up, so I'll be drugging her," the Prince said softly.

Now Jiru's brown eyes widened. His voice became urgent and he gestured wildly with his arms as he said, "You'll taint my delicious food with strange flavors of harmful nature! One ingredient can change the whole flavor of a dish! I put such care into preparing each recipe and you'd come after my labors to undo all of my precision! One cannot throw ingredients together and hope for the best! You must understand that cooking is an art. You say this matter of lacing the food must be kept between us, but the waterbender will _taste_ the difference and your own efforts will be in vain! Put the drug into her tea. I will not stand for extra things added to my food!"

"You do not have a say in the matter!" Zuko boomed, his fist connecting with the countertop again. "I am the only authority on this ship and I plan to put this drug," he held up the vial of Sofmei in his unclenched hand, "in the food! I do not need your approval!"

Zuko forced his voice back to a dangerous, soft tone. "The dosage is five milliliters. I'm sure that's not enough to arouse suspicion from taste."

Jiru blinked several times to recover himself before he said in a relieved voice, "Oh that's only a teaspoon. Not much at all. What flavor does it have?"

Rather than admit he didn't know, Zuko handed over the vial to Jiru for tasting. Jiru uncorked the Sofmei and placed his finger on the top before briefly tilting the container. He then tasted his finger. "It has a mild salty flavor," Jiru said. "Most every recipe has salt. I can make this drug undetectable with no problem. What foods would you like it in tonight?"

"Prepare a separate platter for the prisoners of the vegetables, soba noodles, and onigiri, and spread the Sofmei evenly," Zuko ordered. Jiru looked over at the food set out and frowned. "Do you have problem with that, Jiru?" Zuko asked coldly.

Jiru continued looking at the food as he said, "I was thinking about the red coloring of this…'Sofmei' and how white the rice balls and noodles are."

Zuko scowled. Jiru was right. Although it was dark in the cells, Katara and her brother could definitely make out a mysterious "sauce" coating their food.

"We could add soy sauce," Jiru suggested after a minute.

Zuko shook his head. "The prisoners are hot and thirsty. I doubt they'll appreciate extra salt." There was silence again. Zuko had been planning to give Katara fruit to suck on to relieve thirst until her abilities were gone, but perhaps he would have to give her wine tonight.

He looked back at the food. The only red in the meal was the umeboshi in the center of each onigiri. It could be made to look like the pickle's red dye had bled into the rice…

"Put the Sofmei around the umeboshi, Jiru. No one will notice it then," Zuko said. Jiru nodded and fetched a measuring spoon. While his chef was carefully measuring out the depressant, Zuko retrieved a grapefruit from the pantry to serve as a drink for the Water Peasants.

When Jiru finished arranging the platter, Zuko realized he'd forgotten to mention something to the chef. "Also," Zuko said as Jiru looked up, "this waterbender girl will be in your charge."

"What!" Jiru exclaimed. "I have more important things to do than think up chores for a prisoner!"

Zuko's temper flared up again. "That's my decision! The best place for a woman on my ship is in the kitchen! I won't have her down in the engine rooms where she could fall into a furnace!"

"Put her with Healer Rofeh. He always has a patient or some medicine to cook up," Jiru said.

"Rofeh can manage on his own! Helping to prepare three meals a day for an entire crew will give the girl plenty to do! My decision is final! She works for you!" Zuko finished furiously.

Jiru scowled before he looking away from Zuko's severe glare. "Very well," he said finally.

Zuko nodded and turned to leave. He'd send someone to pick up the platter shortly. And then he'd watch Katara's power fade away as she sought much needed nourishment. Zuko shook his head. That shouldn't amuse him…

* * *

Katara sighed. Morning could not come soon enough. She'd have a tub full of water to wield against Prince Zuko. Even if she didn't get off the ship, she could help Aang. But how much longer did she have to wait? Unless Zuko had gone back on his word, it wasn't even dusk yet.

Next to her, Sokka's stomach gurgled loudly as he sat in silence. He hadn't spoken a word since Prince Zuko had left. Sokka always blamed himself for his loved ones' misfortunes and Katara guessed he had really been shaken by the threat to her virtue. Well she had been too, but her hope had been restored and she could see Sokka needed her to share it.

"Sokka, everything will turn out okay. Tomorrow we can find out where Aang is and I can help him with waterbending," she said sweetly.

Sokka didn't turn to look at her as he answered softly, "Katara, I don't want you to try anything until we're absolutely sure to succeed."

Katara wasn't put off. "Zuko said we'd get a bath in the morning _and_ in the evening. If we don't strike in the morning, we get another chance at night. I could just freeze all the soldiers and then we'll find Aang and help him get his glider so he can escape."

Her brother still wasn't enthused and his voice became edgy. "I don't think Zuko is that careless. He knows you can waterbend, so why would he let you have access to a tub? He's got something planned." Sokka turned around. "I'm scared for you," he said. Katara was struck by how brightly his ice blue eyes could shine even in darkness.

"Katara," Sokka said urgently, "promise me that you won't try anything. We'll gather all the information we can through our jobs and plan a strategy. I don't want to make a move at random and hope for the best. We need to be careful. Promise me that you'll wait Katara!"

She realized he was right. Her family was surrounded by enemies on this ship and it would be best to keep quiet until she knew where to strike. Perhaps she could even get more valuable information through dinner with Zuko. She shuddered at the thought of dining with such a dragon.

Katara took a deep breath and said, "I promise Sokka. Will you promise me that you won't make a move when the soldiers try to get you angry?" Sokka's temper could be as bad as her own, especially when it came to the Fire Nation.

Sokka nodded and said, "I promise." If the ropes weren't still around her, Katara would've hugged her brother. Sokka had finally given up on the knots after his failed attempt using his teeth. Katara loved her brother's unbreakable determinism and spirit. It would keep her going through this ordeal in the inferno of a prince. Instead of a hug, she settled on a gentle nuzzle against Sokka's shoulder. She stayed there for awhile listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. She was safe here.

The grating of a lock broke her feelings of security and she sat up to see Prince Zuko enter as before. Katara hardly had time to adjust to the rush of light before Zuko strode toward her and Sokka quickly. She drew back. Was he going to hurt them?

He knelt, there was the flash of a dagger, and she was… free? She moved her wrists and the ropes fell away as his highness moved to cut the ropes around her ankles.

Completely forgetting her promise, Katara sparked an idea. She gripped the remains of her rope tightly and swung her arms toward Zuko. He did nothing and let the rope close around… the armor surrounding his neck! Katara felt like an idiot. She was in for it now.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. "You promised!" Her resolve hardened. If she was going to be punished, she wanted to earn it. She tugged on the rope anyway. She wanted to punish this evil youth for hurting Aang and Sokka and Appa! Zuko stiffened slightly but kept his posture erect. She was so weak he could resist her almost effortlessly. He now seemed to be taking his time with her ankles, cutting each layer of the rope lazily, just to see what else she would try. She would give him _something_ to get mad at her for! She slackened the rope just for an instant before she threw her whole weight back and this time, Zuko came with her.

His elbow landed in her ribs as he fell on top of her and his left hand held the knife out of the way. Katara let go of the rope and began clawing at Zuko's face. He hissed before dropping the knife and quickly grabbing her hands. He squeezed hard and she whimpered. She thought her fingers would break. Suddenly the crushing was replaced by heat. Her capture's hands had grown scorching around her own. She screamed as she realized Zuko was going to burn her.

"Katara! NO!" Sokka shouted. Then as soon as it had come, the heat was gone. Zuko let her hands go and quickly stood up, grabbing the knife. Katara looked at her hands. They were bright red but not burnt. She looked at Prince Zuko. His expression was stoic so she couldn't tell how much rage was behind his calm exterior. She only knew that she'd be given far worse than throbbing hands for what she'd done.

"Just what did you plan to do after strangling me, little waterbender?" Zuko asked coolly.

Katara looked down. What had come over her? She'd promised Sokka just moments before that she wouldn't do something like strangle her captor. How could Sokka ever trust her again? How could she trust herself? What _had_ she hoped to accomplish by hurting Zuko?

"Help Aang," she said quietly.

"The Avatar is mine and you shall not have him back," Zuko declared.

Katara looked up at Zuko with pleading eyes. "Please, I just want to know that he's all right."

"It's not a matter of your concern," Zuko said dismissively. He looked down at his dagger and started to finger it delicately, throwing glances at Katara. Katara shivered. Would he mar her in retaliation for the claw marks she had put on his right cheek?

Sokka spoke up. "Katara wouldn't have killed you. Please don't hurt her!" Katara was struck that her brother actually thought her incapable of taking life. But… was she? If she could've, would she really have gone through with _killing_ Zuko?

She heard Sokka's stomach profess its hunger again. The noise rather ruined the effect of his plea. Zuko came over to Sokka and cut him free. As Zuko stood up, he said, "Your sister's punishment comes soon. But now we'll get on with dinner." He turned his head toward the door. "Kanta," he shouted.

A soldier came in bearing a platter. He set it down between Katara and Sokka, bowed to Prince Zuko, and left. Katara immediately looked for a something on the tray to bend, but she saw nothing that could be useful.

"Eat up," Zuko commanded. Katara reached out for a rice ball when Sokka grabbed her hand.

"Wait," Sokka whispered. He then lowered his head to the food and began sniffing each item. When he sat up, Katara saw his dismay that he could find nothing obviously wrong with the scents. Sokka shot Zuko an askance glance before picking up the rice ball Katara had reached for and nibbled at it. He waited a few seconds before handing it to Katara.

She reached out and touched her brother's arm. "Sokka, it'll be okay," she said soothingly. Sokka's gaze locked with hers, his eyes blazing. She understood. _If anything tastes unusual, spit it out_. She started on the onigiri in her hand. She tasted nothing out of the ordinary and she nodded to Sokka. He began to eat too.

While she ate, Katara observed Zuko from her peripheral vision. She wondered why he had stayed in the cell. Didn't he have more important things to do than make sure his prisoners ate their dinner? Sokka's words came back to her, _"He's got something planned."_

From what she could see, Zuko's expression was always guarded. She couldn't tell if he was triumphant, mad, condescending, pensive, or anything else. Was he always this reserved or was he trying not to give away any scheme he might have in mind. She also noticed that he had put his knife away. Had he already decided on her punishment or was he thinking of it right now? Katara decided to make it a mission to find out how to read Zuko during her time with him. Something told her it wouldn't be easy.

Several soldiers entered the cell shortly after her and Sokka finished eating. One brought a chamber pot and took the tray away, another gathered the remains of the ropes, two moved in futons, and the last one handed Sokka a slightly dampened rag for his bloody face.

The soldiers took their leave with Prince Zuko, who didn't say another word to Katara and Sokka before departing. Not that Katara cared. She felt oddly drained. The strength she had felt herself gaining from the food seemed to be leaving her. She wasn't any more tired than she should've been. It was a different kind of weariness. She felt incomplete, as if an important part of her had been snatched away.

Katara crawled over to Sokka on his futon and he wrapped his arms around her. "You promised," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She wanted her big brother to keep her safe. This feeling of being incomplete was scaring her. Before she made herself comfortable next to Sokka, she wondered if sleep would really make this new feeling go away. Before she closed her eyes, she wondered what she could expect tomorrow to be like. And before she drifted off, she wondered what Zuko's punishment was and how soon was "soon"?

* * *

Zuko examined his reflection. A little girl had put scratch marks on his royal person! He washed the disgraceful lesion thoroughly. Who knew what kind of scum was under a peasant's fingernails?

He emerged from the washroom only to find Uncle waiting for him in the corridor. "What?" Zuko snapped.

"I should ask you the same thing," Iroh said playfully and indicated Zuko's right cheek. "Did you lose a fight with an armadillo-tiger?"

Zuko scowled and brushed past his uncle. "I just came to tell you dinner is ready," Iroh shouted after him.

"Not hungry!" Zuko shouted back before he disappeared inside his room. He undressed himself but for his pants and climbed into bed. The damaged skin snagged his silk pillow slightly and he cursed the girl again.

He didn't give a damn what the crew would think. She had fought dirty anyway. No _man_ would use his fingernails to fight. But what a weakling he was for letting it happen! Maybe he did deserve to be replaced as his father's son. Father was everything strong and powerful. Zuko felt he didn't even come close to measuring up to Ozai.

Zuko had granted Katara mercy after she had screamed. Father didn't even grant his own son mercy. _I'm such a compassionate weakling_, Zuko scolded himself. Maybe it was better that he was in bed with no supper. _It's all I deserve_, Zuko thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

Darkness swirled around him. Zuko stood in the blackness trying to see… something. Anything. Silence was absolute; he heard nothing but his own breathing. He began to walk, trying to get somewhere that wasn't so devoid of sights and sounds.

Zuko had barely taken three steps when a cry rang out. He turned full circle, trying to locate the source of the noise. He saw nothing as the crying continued. It was a baby without question, but he couldn't _see_ it. Zuko felt uneasy. Something was wrong. He had to find the child, to comfort it. _To save it_, he thought uneasily.

The crying grew louder, it was all around him. Zuko spun wildly, frantically. The crying was so loud now; Zuko covered his throbbing ears while continuing to search. As he turned in another circle, Zuko paused as he found himself staring at a pair of eyes. They were angular in shape and yellow in color with wide slits as the pupils. Zuko took his hands from his ears. He still heard the crying but he was captivated by those malicious pools of gold. A low growl came from the eyes. Zuko's breathing quickened as he came to realize the eyes belonged to a monster that he was unable to see. The eyes continued to stare, unblinkingly, at him as they slowly approached him.

Zuko stood frozen as he felt the monster's presence draw closer. It was big and didn't make a sound but for the "click clack" of its claws on the black ground. The eyes went past him, but the body was encircling him. Zuko shivered as he felt scales brush his cheek. The eyes came around to face him again. The beast snarled and Zuko felt its hot breath on his face. The heat made his eyes water and the air in his lungs became acrid and dry. The baby let out its loudest scream yet and the eyes snapped from Zuko's face to look past him. The creature roared thunderously and charged past Zuko, knocking him to the ground.

Zuko sprang up and tried to find the infant again. As he ran in the blackness he heard growling and snarling as the baby continued to scream. It was torture for Zuko. He was running as hard as he could, trying to find the infant before the monster did. Sweat soaked his body, his breathing was rapid and shallow, his heart was racing, and tears of adrenaline streamed from his eyes.

In the next instant, Zuko heard the most terrible roar yet. He stopped running and listened to the horrifying sounds in the darkness. Shrieking and growling. There was a loud crack and the crying stopped. Zuko shuddered uncontrollably as he heard a muffled crunching, like many bones being crushed, and then silence.

Zuko slumped to the ground. He hung his head and scraped his fingernails across the black void under his body. He felt helpless and useless. He had tried his hardest to save the child, but it hadn't been enough. Zuko brought his hands up to his face to wipe off the sweat and tears, but paused in horror at what he saw. His palms were glistening with fresh blood. It trickled down his arms and dripped onto his pants. Zuko took stock of his surroundings and found he was sitting in a pool of the red liquid. It was ice cold. Zuko looked back at his hands and screamed.

He drowns in his dreams,

An exquisite extreme, I know,

He's as damned as he seems,

And more heaven than a heart could hold

-"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson

**

* * *

**

**AN**: A bit of foreshadowing there… I worked really hard on the first part of the chapter for about 2 months. And the dream was written back in March. Wow! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

Aang will be in the next chapter, Zuko didn't forget about him or anything. And lots more Zuko/Katara tension.

Okay, I **never** want to make you guys wait 6 months for another chapter again. So do you want shorter chapters meaning more frequent updates? Or do you guys not mind the wait if you get to read so much at once? Tell me please.

Also, unless the hoped for flood of reviews really inspires me, I'm gonna work on and _finish_ Into the Inferno (Hellfire's sequel) before getting into Chapter 5. Spleef has been very patient and I myself wanna know where my fingers are gonna take the story…


End file.
